eoe_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started!
Empires of Earth: Reborn purpose is to create a fun interactive Roleplay, as such these are tips and rules on creating your first city and nation! Every new nations must have a capital city, this is the heart of your Empire, as such placement of your capital is very important! Here are a few tips on placing your capital. * Place it near a fresh body of water, this will help your city grow in the future! * Place your city near raw natural resources and/or near suitable farm land! * If possible place your city near a coastline to ensure international trade for resources you don't have! * Don't place your new Empire near already created stronger Empires unless there is no other option, doing so can get you annexed! * Capital cities start as a "small city". Rather then other settlements that must start as a small town. * Your Capital will have two extra-regiments units then other cities. Be sure to pick what political, economic and social systems your nation will be using and place it inside of a Wikia, the formatting of your Empires Wikia is based off of you, however you may take inspiration or straight up take another players format if you wish. Many more rules apply, be sure to read the rules fully in order to have a full understanding of this Game and how to play it! There are many other factors on creating new cities, however this is a few of the basic's. Now it is time to go into if you are going be text only or mini-building/text. You may have a text base/mini-building based Empire. Text based Empires. Text based Empires are those who do don't have the ability or simply don't want to Mini-build. However using text only will bring disadvantages towards your Empire as a whole unlike Mini-building based Empires. A few examples are as follows: * Text based Empires are slower to expand their borders, as instead of being able to build new cities, you must instead wait 6 days instead to create another city. * Text based Empires cities take longer to grow, unlike Mini-building based Empires, text based must wait 12 days in order to grow one city from a town to large town, 18 days from large town to small city, 24 days from small city to city, 30 days from city to metropolis. (Note- your timers RESTARTS after growing a city, this happens for every city you own, not just one.) * As your Empire is solely text based you must put far more effort into your nations Wikia and Roleplay standings, as you have nothing else to back-up the power or growth of your Empire. Be sure to create your own Wikia for your nation and cities as soon as you can! This will ensure your nation grow near the same speed as Mini-building based Empire! Mini-building based Empires. Mini-building base Empire are those who wish to have a physical representation of your Empire and her cities in games on ROBLOX Studios are PBS's. This allows you to have many more options rather then text-based Empires. Such as: * Real Time Strategy for battles, the ability to visibly use defenses you've created to defend your lands. * The ability to build monuments that grants certain perks. (Perks are determined by the Creator of EOE:R) * Ability to grow your cities faster, this is based off a set of needs that can be checked off. The needs of your cities will be explained more in detail in the "Rules". * More detailed your cities are the more benefits and perks you will gain! Mini-building based Empires can use text based cities however said city will apply to the text based rules. But you may convert text based cities to Mini-building based by creating the city! Be sure to read the Rules! If you have any more questions go into the Question and Answers section of the Discord and ask away!